


Halloween Time-Knot

by edlweiss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 in a Pirate Costume, Crossing Timelines, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Smut in the subsequent chapters, Time Travel, a bit of halloween fun, pirate!13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edlweiss/pseuds/edlweiss
Summary: Yaz realizes she's met the Doctor before, and together they make sure they don't disrupt their own futures.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	1. The Doctor Dances

_ NOW – The TARDIS Kitchen _

“C’mon Graham! Don’t be such a stick in the mud!” The Doctor cried out, beckoning him madly with her hands. Some type of god-awful music was braying from overhead in the TARDIS kitchen. Yaz couldn’t pinpoint from where exactly. She squinted up at the ceiling.

“No, no, no. I’m not fallin’ for it this time, Doc. You almost broke me back the last time you wanted to do this.” Graham rubbed his back in sympathy.

“It’s a tremendous dance, promise!” The Doctor was hopping excitedly from foot to foot. 

“Is that part of it, Doctor, or y’just excited?” Ryan snorted, sitting backwards on one of the kitchen chairs, his head settled onto his hands, folded on the back of the chair. Yaz was leaning up against the counter, cradling a cup of tea, fondly taking in the sight of the Doctor looking for all the world like a Mexican jumping bean.

The Doctor made a shooing gesture at Ryan, and then fixed on Yaz. Her eyes lit up.

“Oh, no you don’t. Don’t even think it,” Yaz warned. Holding up one hand in her best cease and desist. It didn’t work. The Doctor came barreling over to her and stopped right in front of her. Yaz lifted her tea and took a sip to keep the Doctor at bay.

“What about it Yaz? Fancy a spin?” She waggled her eyebrows goofily.

The feeling of déjà vu that struck Yaz was so fierce she choked on her tea. She nearly dropped the cup entirely as she set it down on the counter, her hand shaking. She drew in a sharp breath and one hand flew to her mouth in shock. The Doctor’s grin dropped at the reaction.

Yaz stuttered out, her words catching in her throat. “Oh. _Oh._ Of course it was. You. Why didn’t I realize? I’m so stupid.” Her eyes pricked with tears and she pushed the Doctor aside and ran out of the room.

The Doctor spun in her wake, tilting her head in confusion. “What?” She managed, looking to Ryan and Graham for help. Ryan stood up.

“I’ll go see what’s up, Doctor.” Ryan made to leave the room but the Doctor grabbed his sleeve. She had a knowing look in her eyes. 

“Hang on, Ryan.” She made a thoughtful noise and watched the door through which Yaz had disappeared, her face solemn.

“I think I might know what this is, at least on the face of it. Time traveler, y’see.” She tapped the side of her nose in the ‘I have a secret’ gesture. Ryan looked back at her, bewildered. She followed Yaz out the door without another word.

“What was that?” Ryan asked.

“No idea, grandson, I’m just thankful right now I didn’t have to dance with the Doc. But I hope Yaz’s ok. Don’t like seein’ her upset, I don’t.” Graham said.

_ THEN – The Halloween Party _

Yaz sat in the corner, out of the way, wondering miserably how she’d got herself into this. All she really wanted was to sit home and eat offensive amounts of candy, maybe watch a scary movie. Instead, her mates had convinced her to dress up, come out, whatever – supposedly to get her out of her mardy mood. The fact they had effectively abandoned her for more enthusiastic company hadn’t exactly surprised her, but it still stung. She was getting better; she knew it. Joining Hallamshire Police had been good, really good, had helped her redirect some of this feeling of…being adrift. But tonight wasn’t helping. She could feel herself collapsing inward again.

She stood to do…something, maybe get a drink, try to mingle. Try not to look like how she was feeling. But she lost the will and leaned against the wall. 

Loud house music was thumping over the sound system and there was a large cluster of people dancing in the center of the room, lights pulsing in the darkness. Yaz sighed, and started to push herself off the wall. A drink might help. As she was working herself up to head to the kitchen, a general commotion erupted from the scrum of dancers. Yells of either dismay or elation, Yaz couldn’t quite tell which, issued from an area on the far side of the group, and Yaz saw a tri-corn hat being thrust in the air and waved around ecstatically. Several people cheered, but most moved away from whatever was happening.

The crowd parted enough for Yaz to see a woman, dressed as some sort of pirate, gesturing wildly and performing the weirdest dance move Yaz had ever seen. She looked completely absurd, but also completely unfettered, completely unconcerned, and Yaz laughed in delight, covering her mouth.

The woman turned toward her and smiled wildly, a black and gold mask covering the top half of her face. Yaz’s smile faltered a bit as she took in the woman’s full costume. She had on a billowy white shirt open at the neck, with puffy sleeves, high-waisted black pants and leather riding boots that clung to her slender figure. The skin at her neck was pale, her mouth wry and puckish. Her eyes positively glowed, and Yaz swallowed dryly. She was utterly gorgeous. 

And she was making a beeline right for Yaz. She stopped in front of her and placed her hands on her hips, like she’d achieved something spectacular.

“Pretty good, huh? Bit rusty with that move, but I think I pulled it off. Hmm, oh, you're Rosie the Riveter, right? Did I get it? What about it, then...fancy a spin?” The woman winked a pretty hazel eye at Yaz. 

“Uh…I…what?” Yaz yelled over the music. 

_ NOW – Yaz’s TARDIS Bedroom _

Yaz sat on the edge of her bed, the palm of her hand pressed to her head, trying to keep her brain from just spilling out in the onslaught of her realization. She felt a headache gathering behind her eyes. 

The Doctor threw open the door, flying in, forgetting to knock, as usual. “Oh!” She yelled, turned around and walked back out closing the door behind her. A respectful knock sounded. Yaz was tempted not to answer, but knew that wouldn’t deter the Doctor. 

“Come on, then,” she said, huffing a sigh and trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

The Doctor came in sheepishly, sidling over to her in a roundabout way, like she was approaching a wild animal.

“Hiya, Yaz,” she said, her face open and cautious. She blew out a breath. “Can I ask what just happened?

Yaz looked up at the Doctor with her wet eyes, and the Doctor’s hearts expanded. The Doctor kept advancing, crab-like, until she settled on the bed next to her. Yaz couldn’t think how to explain. She felt like she’d have to begin at least five sentences all at once. Her mouth dropped open and then snapped shut. 

The Doctor filled the silence. “So, I’m just going to start, yeah? Judging by your reaction just now, I’m getting a distinct feeling like we’ve had some kind of a, hmm, a previous run-in? Of which I am not yet aware and you very much are?”

Yaz paled visibly. The Doctor nodded in confirmation.

“Mm-hmm. Thought so. Yaz, I’ve had a bit of experience with this. Y’learn to take most of it in stride, but it’s definitely a thing that takes a lot of getting used to. I just,” the Doctor paused and took a deep breath, “I really, fervently hope I haven’t done anything terrible. Have I?” The Doctor looked at Yaz expectantly. Worried.

Yaz shook her head in wonder. “No. No, y'didn't. This is. I can’t even figure it.” Tears spilled from her eyes. “How could I not have known? I mean, you were wearing a costume but—“ she didn’t finish because the Doctor clamped a hand over Yaz’s mouth and shook her head furiously. Yaz’s eyes widened.

“Wait a sec, Yaz. I’m sorry. There’re…certain ways we have to go about this. The less I know the better. But I do need to know some stuff. The date y’saw me. Maybe why you were there. Think of it like you’re writing a police report. Is that how you write a police report? Dunno, but, let’s say start with the basics. What year, what day. And sorry, I may have to stop you if I think you’re saying too much?” She watched Yaz, the younger woman’s exhalations warming the hand across her mouth. 

Yaz stared at her, astonished, but nodded underneath the hand, and the Doctor dropped it from her mouth. “Sorry ‘bout that too,” she muttered. The Doctor could still feel the breath against her palm. She shivered lightly.

“Ok. Yeah. Understood.” Yaz steadied herself and the Doctor was so thankful again she’d found Yaz. Cool head with a warm heart. Unless she needed to be a hot head with a cool heart. Yaz could do that too. The Doctor sighed.

Yaz started. “So, it were Halloween. About five months before we met on the train car.” She stopped and waited for the Doctor. The time lord gestured for her to continue. “I was at a costume do. My mates dragged me out to a party at a random flat, then basically left me on my own, because of one thing or another. Parents were away and Sonja was doin’ her own thing and I weren’t – I guess I didn’t want to be by myself, on account of…” Yaz trailed off and another tear dropped from her eye. She wiped it away angrily. She didn’t like the Doctor to see her like this. The Doctor grabbed her arm and patted it in sympathy. She somehow managed to make the gesture exceptionally awkward, and Yaz laughed, hiccupping slightly.

“Right, Yaz. So, clarifying questions, but don’t tell me too much, ok? It’s very important.” The Doctor waited for her acknowledgement, and when Yaz agreed, she continued. 

“You saw me at the party?” The Doctor questioned.

Yaz laughed again, but grew serious as she remembered more of that night. “Y’could say that, definitely.” _If she only knew,_ Yaz thought.

“Right. And I were wearing a costume? Can you give me a one or two word description of it?” The Doctor prompted. 

Yaz smiled, sniffling. She wiped her eyes, warming up to the procedural nature of this questioning. “Yeah. Pirate. Bit posh. Couldn’t see your hair – it were covered. Had a pirate hat and all. The whole nine. Wore a mask over your eyes.” 

The Doctor rose from the bed and started pacing back and forth.

“Got it. Posh pirate. Halloween before I fell. Rando flat – think y’can remember the address?” She prompted. Yaz nodded fervently. The Doctor continued, “And I helped you somehow?” She ticked off on her fingers as she paced. 

Yaz couldn’t stand it and started to speak, “Yes. You showed up and st—“ the Doctor was at her side in a flash and clamped her hand over Yaz’s mouth again.

“No Yaz! This is a very tricky situation in the time stream. I need to know just enough to get me there, but not so much that it dictates my decisions. Because it’s my timeline, and yours, more importantly, and if I went in with preconceived intentions it could very seriously muck us up. I might…I might never meet you. I can’t risk that.” The Doctor jerked her hand away and stepped back a few paces. 

“I mean. Y’know what I mean.” She finished lamely, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Yaz watched her, wanting so much to tell her what she knew now. What she’d come to understand. 

“I won’t say anything more, Doctor. I trust you.” Yaz said, grabbing the Doctor by the hand as she frittered back and forth and pulling her back down next to her on the bed. She moved her thumb lightly over the Doctor’s knuckles. 

“Are you going to do this now? Go back, I mean?” Yaz asked, biting her lip, trying to keep her face from betraying her emotion.

“No time like the present, is there?” The Doctor said, and winked.

“Oh my god. This is proper weird. Can I…can I help you get ready?” she asked, hopeful.

The Doctor eyed her carefully. She shook her head. “Best not, Yaz. Any slight response from you could shift something dangerously off thread.” 

Another tear rolled down Yaz’s cheek, but she nodded. “All right. I guess I’ll wait here then. Wait for you to get back.”

The Doctor squeezed Yaz’s hand and brought her other up to wipe the tears from her face. Yaz’s eyes fluttered closed for a second at the touch. The Doctor’s hand stayed there for a moment more before she pulled back and stood. “I’ll be back as quick as I can.” She moved to the door.

“It were around 11pm when you showed up, Doctor,” Yaz called after her. “And I know exactly how long before you’re back.” The Doctor turned to look at her, a slight frown on her face.

Yaz offered her a watery smile and held up a hand in goodbye. As the Doctor rounded the door Yaz brought shaky fingers to her lips and kissed them.

_ NOW – The TARDIS console room _

The Doctor pulled on her leather gloves and adjusted her tricorn hat. A piece of black fabric knotted at the base of her skull hid her hair, and she had popped on an elegant filigreed mask in black and gold.

She was preparing to stride out the TARDIS door when Ryan wandered in from the opposite hall. He stopped in puzzled shock.

“Uhhh…Doctor?” he said, shrugging and holding out his hands, gesturing at her outfit. “What’s with the get up? You off to do some plunderin'?” 

The Doctor grinned a hard grin. “Oh right! Sorry. I’ve no idea, Ryan, but piracy is never out of the question.” Ryan’s expression made her realize she needed to say more. 

“Yaz said she saw me somewhere before that night we met on the train, so off I go to be where I'm supposed to be, dutiful time traveler that I am. She’s in her room if y’want to go keep her company. Back soon. At least, I hope I’m back soon. I couldn’t quite tell from Yaz’s response, and she wasn’t allowed to tell me too much.” She shrugged. 

“Wait, Doc – d’you want company? I bet I’d make a mean pirate.” He twirled on the spot and brandished an imaginary sword. 

The Doctor softened at the offer. “Thanks, Ryan, really. Any other time, there’s no one else I’d want as my wingman. But Yaz didn’t mention you were there, so looks like this is a solo run.” She paused. “Go check on her though, yeah? Thanks.”

She tossed a wild salute in Ryan’s direction and headed out into the Halloween night.


	2. The Meet-Not-So-Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wades into the Halloween party. Ryan goes against orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for a racial slur.
> 
> I'm aiming to finish this by Halloween - I'll try my best to stick to it (life, you know?)

_ THEN – The Halloween Party _

The Doctor made it to the flat with no hassle and had been watching Yaz for a few minutes from the other corner of the room. 

What she saw worried her. She was making a very concerted effort to resist going over to her dear friend. _No. That’s a stranger, Doctor._ Usually she was excellent at this fluid-time-familiarity thing, but Yaz was throwing her mightily. She wanted to just stroll over and say hi and wrap her up in a hug, but she barely did that with Now-Yaz, so how would that seem to Past-Yaz? Yaz was dressed as Rosie the Riveter, if the Doctor clocked her correctly, and she was pretty sure she did, thought maybe she was dressed as Ed Sheeran? Hard to tell. 

Yaz looked like she was playing a game of anywhere-but-here. The Doctor was very good at that game. Yaz was clearly playing the most desperate version of that and it was very literal.

Knowing she was playing some part here she wasn’t yet sure of, The Doctor shifted her gaze to the other people in the flat. She spied a particularly surly-looking, sweaty Frankenstein’s Monster whose eyes kept swing back to…Yaz. He was nursing a drink. And by nursing he was throwing it back with expediency. There was also someone in a substantial giant panda costume behind her who was doing that dance – what was it called – brushing? No, picking? It had something to do with teeth. Either way, it was suspect, and she scrunched her face.

The Doctor had enough and when she saw Yaz stand uncertainly, she shifted into gear and waded into the dance scrum. What better place to practice her Flumerian skeeratz maneuver than in a dark room full of strangers? A couple people gave her space to better execute her move and she really spread out, using her hat for a good anchor on the pivot. People were looking at her like she was crazy, or fantastic, maybe both, probably both, and she chanced a glance in Yaz’s direction. She was watching and laughing with her hand in front of her face, and it made the Doctor glad to see that brightness.

She went straight for Yaz, no point in dilly-dallying. Plus, Yaz looked so cute in that get-up, the Doctor was a bit surprised everyone in the room wasn’t flitting around her like moths to a flame. Humans could be quite obtuse.

Yaz was staring at her, her mouth open a bit. Well, it were a good dance move, the Doctor reasoned. _Don’t be too boastful, Doctor_ , she told herself. She raised her eyebrows at Yaz then realized the mask was covering much of her face, robbing her of a good bit of her expressiveness. Oh well, words then.

“Pretty good, huh? Bit rusty with that move, but I think I pulled it off. What about it, then? Fancy a spin?” She threw in a wink for good measure.

“Uh…I…what?” Yaz yelled over the music. 

_ NOW – The TARDIS wardrobe room _

“Ryan, son, the Doc said stay behind, didn’t she? You should pay her mind when it comes to the timey-wimey stuff. That’s what she told us,” Graham said, holding up his hands in exasperation. 

Ryan was weaving through the rows of costumes and clothes, looking for something he could reasonably move about in, incognito. 

“I have to hurry, Graham! Before I can’t follow her. She said Yaz’d seen her before the train, and she went out dressed like some weird pirate gentleman horseback rider mash-up, and I can only think Yaz must’ve seen her at a Halloween party. Help me find something! 

“Son, you don’t think you should leave it?” Graham was helping to sift through the miles of clothes, even as he protested.

“Nah. If Yaz is in trouble, I need to help,” he said throwing a ski mask over his shoulder.

Graham stopped at what he’d found, and grudgingly pointed at it, “Well, if y’want to be in disguise, this’ll get ya there?”

Ryan grinned and ripped the panda suit off the hanger.

“You’re brilliant, you are, and feel free to point that out to me later when I forget it,” Ryan said, hopping into the suit as he stumbled out of the room toward the doors.

“Oi, be careful, mate, and don’t do anything conspicuous to get you marked by the Doc, or anyone else for that matter,” Graham yelled after him. 

Ryan popped the giant panda head on and gave Graham two thumbs up, tripping out the TARDIS doors. “Always, Grandad!”

“Oh, I hope we don’t regret this,” he said, wringing his hands. He sighed and went to find Yaz.

_ THEN – The Halloween Party _

The Doctor smiled at Yaz’s surprised expression. “Too much right from the jump? Sorry, I can be like that. Hiya! I’m the Duh…oooh…er…call, call me Cap?” she course-corrected quickly. “You looked like you wanted to leave and I couldn’t have that, not yet anyway.” She beamed at Yaz.

“Hi.” Yaz looked like she was collecting herself. There was a flush to her face and she was staring at the Doctor’s neck. Well. That was new. The Doctor tilted her head and grinned, encouraging. 

Yaz shook herself, “I’m Yasmin. Yaz. Hi. Cap.” She held out a hand, bestowing the Doctor with both dimples. The Doctor released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and took Yaz’s hand. She was struck with a mad impulse and brought Yaz’s hand to her mouth, kissing the back lightly. Yaz laughed.

“Pleased to meet ya, Yaz,” The Doctor sketched a bow and plopped her hat back on her head, a little taken aback by what she just did. _This is Yaz_ , she told herself, _get a grip_. 

Yaz was looking at her in a way the Doctor hadn’t seen before, and she smiled back goofily, before she reigned herself in.

_Doctor. Yaz. Probably in trouble. Focus._

She blinked and glanced around them. “So. Fancy a dance? Or…or should we go get a drink? I’m open to all possibilities.” She finished, and then felt her own cheeks heat up as she realized what that could mean to Yaz. “I mean. Y’know what I mean?” She heard herself and knew she’d just said exactly what she’d said to Yaz back on the TARDIS. She didn’t feel entirely in control of the situation. It made her slightly queasy.

Yaz was quiet and looked at the Doctor’s mouth in a way that made the Doctor very squirmy, in not a bad way at all.

“Let’s get a drink, yeah?” Yaz said, and started to make her way toward the kitchen. The Doctor reached out and grabbed Yaz’s hand, so accustomed to doing so. Yaz looked down at their joined hands in surprise, but then brushed her thumb across the Doctor’s knuckles and pulled her along in her wake.

Yaz stopped abruptly and the Doctor bumped into her back roughly. 

“Oh! Sorry, I’m a bit of an oaf—“ she started to explain, but Yaz’s attention was on the giant man in front of her. It was the Frankenstein’s Monster she’d seen eyeing Yaz earlier. He was swaying and his eyes were dark and angry, a vein pulsing under the green makeup at his throat. 

“What’re you doing here?” He said, flexing one hand into a fist and grinding his teeth. One of the tacked-on electrode bolts on his neck was dangling precariously from his sweaty skin and the Doctor had an urge to tear it off. But she hung back, waiting to see what she was supposed to do. Two equally drunk humans had sprung up at his side, their sneers lying heavily on their faces. One was dressed as the wicked witch, the Doctor surmised, being that this person was green also, with the witch’s pointy hat. The other, well, he was wearing a bowtie and had a fake arrow through his head. She had no clue what he was, but his eyes were murderous.

“Sorry?” Yaz said, clearly confused. 

“What,” the Monster slurred and listed to the right, “what are you doing here? _Paki_!” He spat, trying to keep himself upright. “Who invited you? Get the hell outta my place, y’filthy terrorist!” The Arrow echoed his words, sneering and stumbling, working hard to keep himself upright.

Yaz’s face went pale and she opened her mouth, trying to respond, but she just gulped air.

The Monster raised a hand, looking like he was going to take a swipe at Yaz.

“Oh no y’don’t!” The Doctor said, and darted between Yaz and the drunk, placing fingers deftly into the crook of his neck. He froze in mid swing, his eyes wide and panicked. Yaz gawped at the Doctor.

_Well, looks like this might be the reason she was here, then._

The Doctor stepped close to the Monster. She could see Yaz straining to hear her over the music. She spoke softly to him. 

“Overcompensation for inadequacy is unattractive at the best of times, but in someone so needlessly cruel, it’s downright ugly. I’ve immobilized you temporarily—no, don’t y’move an inch!” she said and pointed to the Witch without taking her eyes off the Monster, who was goggling at her in an indignant rage. The Witch teetered and fell off one of her high heels, her striped socks bunching at the knees.

“Wipe your conscience, mate, and be better. I have faith in you, even if no one else does. I know y’can do it. Isn’t there enough of this out in the world without y’adding to it?” She stared at the Monster, getting very close to him. She was relieved to see what looked like the beginning of tears in his eyes. Hope there yet. She let the tension drain out of her shoulders and stepped back, grabbing Yaz’s hand again.

Yaz was frowning at her in wonder. The Doctor squeezed Yaz’s hand and said, “How about we go? I think we’d have a better time away from here, right?” As soon as she said the words she blanched, knowing it sounded much different than she’d initially intended.

Yaz squeezed her hand back, not saying a word but pulling the Doctor away toward the flat’s door. The Monster was left frozen in their wake, the Witch and the Arrow yanking at him, trying to get him to move.

Yaz and the Doctor stepped out the flat’s door onto the outside walk. They were rounding the corner and Yaz wasn’t speaking. The Doctor felt like she had to fill the silence, comfort Yaz after what had happened.

“I’m sorry he said that to you, Yaz, he shouldn’t have, but hope—“ she was in mid-sentence when Yaz pushed her up against the wall and kissed her urgently. She pressed her body against the Doctor, her hands rubbing at the Doctor’s hips.

The Doctor’s hands flew up in stunned surprise. _Oh_ , she thought. Then she was kissing Yaz back. And then she was _really_ kissing Yaz back, reveling in the feeling of her lush mouth, her tongue sliding out to lick across her top lip. She clutched at Yaz’s waist and pulled her closer. Yaz moaned against her and the Doctor lost all sense of herself at that sound.

The panda suit came lumbering around the corner, startling Yaz and the Doctor out of their kiss. They both looked at it in consternation – Yaz still had her pressed against the wall. Its paws flew up in surrender and it shrugged, moving past them and down the stairs.

The Doctor gulped and looked at Yaz. She was smiling and biting her lip. 

“Walk me home?” Yaz said, her eyes big and dark and the Doctor couldn’t very well say no, even though every bit of her was screaming to put on the brakes. Yaz pulled her away down the stairs. The Doctor frantically tried to think of a way to disentangle herself from this, but found it hard to care when Yaz was looking at her the way she was. The Doctor let herself be led, for now.


	3. The Subtle Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said three chapters, but I had to relegate the smut to its own chapter, BECAUSE REASONS

_ NOW – Yaz’s Room _

Yaz was still reeling. All she could do was pace back and forth, touching her hands to her temples and feeling her forehead, like she fully expected to come down with the fever that matched the embarrassed heat burning her up inside.

A knock sounded at the door and Graham poked his head in. “May I?” he said.

“You better,” Yaz said, throwing her hands up. “I’m for it now, Graham.” She sunk onto the edge of the bed.

“What’s this, duck?” he said, patting her gently on the arm as he sat. He made it much less awkward than the Doctor had. _The Doctor_. Yaz covered her face and groaned.

“So. Graham. I may have. Oh, how do I start this?” She glanced up at the ceiling.

“Yank the band-aid off, love, that’s what I say. Have at it. Can’t be all that bad, can it?” He said waiting patiently.

“So,” she tried again, “I may have, inadvertently…snogged the Doctor?” She looked up at him with a grimace.

“What, just now? Here?” Graham asked. He looked mildly shocked and glanced around the room.

“No, not just now, well, I guess technically it could be just now, depending on when we are?” Yaz looked at him and almost laughed at his face looking proper confused.

“It’s complicated, Graham. I didn’t realize she was herself, and it was before we’d met her, and she helped me out of a jam at a party and I, it were so bloody _hot_ , how she stepped in and saved me without even a thought, and I just…I kissed her. Quite soundly, I might add. And,” she winced, “rather more than once.” She dropped her head into her hands and huffed out an aggrieved sigh. Graham patted her again on the leg. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Well, if you managed to get her to stand still long enough to kiss her several times, she must’ve not minded the kissing so much, right? She would’ve been on the other side of the building before you could pucker up if she wasn’t having it.”

Yaz glanced at him and slapped him playfully on the arm. “Graham! I’m so mortified. She wouldn’t let me warn her because she said it could mess up our time streams. She had no idea what was coming.” 

“I guess this is why the Doc hared off into the night dressed like a pirate?” Graham asked, and Yaz nodded without looking up. 

“You saw her before she left?” she asked.

“Not me. Ryan did, and then he went and snuck out directly after her in a panda suit he found in the wardrobe room.” Graham continued. Yaz suddenly grabbed Graham’s hands in a death grip and she stared at him, her mouth a comic ‘o’ of surprise.

“He _WHAT?!_ ” She yelled, and Graham squinted against the volume. “He was the panda?” Yaz’s voice had risen to shrill and she looked momentarily incensed. She blinked rapidly, and then a bubble of uncontrollable laughter rose up from inside her. She slapped her hand over her mouth but it spilled out anyway, and once out, she couldn’t stop. She had to clutch her stomach under the tide of glee. Graham started laughing too, just because there wasn’t anything else to do in the face of such a mood swing.

“Oh. Oh god. Obviously, he was the panda. Who the bloody hell else would it’ve been? How does that git manage to be so sweet and so unbelievably stupid at the same time?” She looked at Graham and there were new tears in her eyes.

“It’s a god-given gift.” He said, chuckling. “So…I’m guessin’ y’saw him too then?” Graham asked.

“Well, in a manner of speaking – sort of?” she said.

_ THEN – On the way to Yaz’s flat _

Yaz was fairly stunned into silence at the turn of events this evening. They were walking slowly back toward Yaz’s building. It wasn’t far.

Going from alone and miserable, to being threatened by a drunken sod, to doing a very un-Yaz thing and pulling a beautiful mystery woman. It was all she could do just to breathe as she walked with Cap back around the block to her row of flats. Cap. She snuck a look at the woman next to her and found her looking fully at Yaz, all bright-eyed. She was smiling, so Yaz guessed the snog hadn’t been too unwelcome. Yaz smiled self-consciously.

“So, Cap,” she started, “Y’gonna tell me your real name or what?” Yaz said, and then frowned. That sounded a bit too junior-copper to her. Cap’s smile faltered, and Yaz worked to backtrack.

“I mean, y’don’t have to, if y’don’t want. Cap’s fine. Really.” she said.

“It’s all part of my air of intrigue. Can’t break character, sorry.” Cap said, gesturing airily. “Your outfit suits you, by the way. You look quite fetching.” Yaz saw the woman’s eyes go slightly wide, like she’d said too much, and the tips of her ears turned red. Yaz grinned.

“Thank you. It’s the only thing I could find on short notice. Better this than my police uniform.” She shrugged.

“Oh, you’re a bobby, hey? That’s ace! Well, you probably could’ve handled that berk at the party. Didn’t need me, did’ya?” 

“I’m still on probation, and no, I’m not sure I would’ve been ready for whatever he was planning to do. Wasn’t in the best frame of mind before you came along, if I’m being honest. I certainly don’t have the reflexes you have. What even did you do to him? Never seen martial arts like that. I were proper impressed.” Yaz said. 

Cap watched her seriously. “Even if you weren’t ready, I’m certain y’would’ve risen to the occasion.”

“You don’t even know me,” Yaz said.

“I’m an excellent judge of character, me,” Cap said.

Yaz shoved her hands into her coveralls and blew out a breath, watching it condense into mist in front of her mouth. It was getting pretty chilly. Cap must be freezing in that thin pirate shirt. Yaz let her eyes wander down her body and they widened when Yaz realized the woman must be very cold. _Very_. The shirt was doing nothing to hide the hard points of her nipples against the fabric.

“You cold?” she strangled out. Suddenly she could feel the heat in her face. All she could think about was shoving the shirt up and warming Cap up with her mouth. _Oh god._

Cap puffed herself up proudly. “Not me, nah. Cold doesn’t really bother me.” The motion made her current state even more apparent. Yaz clenched a hand into a fist. They walked under the cement overhang of one of the other buildings and Yaz felt that ember of bold insanity flare up in her. She swallowed heavily and took Cap’s hand. The woman looked down at their hands and up to her face, a question in her eyes. Yaz backed herself up against the cold wall and pulled Cap against her.

“Yaz, wait, we—“ she didn’t finished her sentence as Yaz captured her mouth again. This time slowly, the frenetic urgency of the previous kiss gone, replaced by a languid heat. She moved her lips against Cap’s, exploring, shifting and brushing her mouth back and forth. The woman sighed against Yaz, her fingers hooking through the belt loops at Yaz’s hips. Yaz hummed in approval and wrapped her hands around her back, pressing them closer together. Cap’s thigh shifted and moved between Yaz’s, and Yaz moaned. She dragged her nails over Cap’s back and darted her tongue out to drag along the woman’s bottom lip. Cap made an anguished noise and released her suddenly. She stumbled backwards, bringing one hand up to her mouth and staring at Yaz dazedly.

“M’sorry,” Yaz said, “was that wrong? Did I muck it up? I’m always doing that,” she muttered, her head bowing down.

Cap was back at her side, a hand dropping into one of hers. “Hey, no, clearly that was not at all wrong. Very much all right. It’s just. I’m…well.” She faltered, searching for the right words.

Yaz was watching the woman and waiting, dreading what came next. A blur of motion over Cap’s shoulder caught her attention and she shoved Cap out of the way. The Witch was almost on them, running silently through the dark, her hand raised. She was holding what looked like a knife. Her eyes were hate-filled and brutal. She was high as a kite. A wail erupted from her and she raced past an open breezeway between buildings. 

Yaz braced to grapple with her, getting ready to use the oncoming force to send the Witch flying, but she never got the chance. A white furry foot and leg darted out of the open breezeway and tangled in the woman’s legs, sending her sprawling heavily onto the concrete. The panda suit was dragged down with the Witch as she fell and it too landed painfully, square on its arse. It yelped. The Witch lay still, breathing heavily.

“Oi!” Yaz shouted, her new cop voice coming out. Cap was over to the Witch in a flash and kicked the knife out of her hand. 

“Ugh,” Cap said, disgusted, “can’t stand knives.” She reached for the panda and pulled it up. “All right, mate?” she said.

The panda tossed up two thumbs and started backing away from the women. Yaz called after it, “where’d y think you’re going?” But the panda only waved them off and turned to head back the way they’d come, clutching at its lower back and hobbling away. 

“Well, I never,” Yaz said. “Weirdest night, this is.” She looked at Cap, who if possible looked even prettier, despite Yaz never even seeing the top half of her face, or her hair for that matter. She probably had great hair. Yaz shook her head, sighing sadly. This one clearly wasn’t happening. At least tonight.

Bending to look at the Witch, Cap joined her and gave the prone form a once over.

“She’ll be fine, but maybe just get her into the breezeway outta the wind. She should come to in a mo’, and I suggest we be away when that happens.” Cap said. Yaz nodded, and they turned toward Yaz’s flat in unison. Yaz put a hand on Cap’s arm, stopping her. Cap tilted her head at her.

“I think I’m ok to get back from here, Cap,” she said, smiling at the woman.

“Oh?” Cap’s voice fell. “Yeah, I…I guess it’s for the best.” She paused. “After all, I’m a pirate and you’re a riveter. It’d never work.” She smiled gamely and raised her hand to Yaz’s face, brushing a glove over her cheek. Yaz turned her face into the palm, reaching up to cover it.

“I’ll keep my eye out for you and that tri-corn hat,” Yaz said, and then she couldn’t resist, moving into the woman’s space and pressing a slow, long kiss to her mouth. She pulled back and Cap’s eyes were still closed. Yaz giggled lightly and Cap’s eyes sprang open. She hitched in a breath and gathered herself together.

“You’ll see me again, Yaz. Count on it.” Cap backed away from her and sketched another bow, doffing her hat and sweeping it in front of her. She popped it back on her head and touched her fingers to her lips. Yaz absurdly felt tears welling in her eyes, but she did the same, pressing a kiss into her fingers and sending them to the other woman.

They smiled and turned away from each other.

_ NOW – The TARDIS hallway _

“I’m telling you, Yaz, don’t be scared. You’re saying this is going to change your friendship, but I don’t think that’s true. Or, you know what? If anything, it’ll deepen it. Don’t bark back at me on this, Yaz, I’m right. Trust old Graham on this one. Be brave. The universe will reward y’for it. Look at me n’ Grace.” Graham was standing at Yaz’s door. He had gotten up and was going to the console room to wait for Ryan. Yaz could tell he was anxious about his grandson.

“He’s fine, Graham, promise. Just, going to be a bit sore for a few days,” she said, suppressing a giggle.

They heard a commotion down the hall and Yaz paled. But then they heard the pained grumblings, and Ryan limped around the corner, a panda head under his arm and the suit half-unzipped.

“Yasmin Khan, you owe me BIG!” He groaned. Yaz rushed into his arms and gave him a fierce hug. He yowled and she released him. He rubbed his head bashfully.

“Sorry!” Then she swatted him. “You stupid man. Y’could’ve gotten hurt!” She put her hands on her hips but then softened. “Thanks, mate. I do owe you one. And, uhm, sorry. Sorry y’had to see all that.” She bit her lip.

“I’m gonna need to pour bleach onto me eyeballs, Graham. Be thankful y’didn’t have to see what these eyes have seen.” Ryan intoned gravely, and Yaz swatted him again.

“Ah. Figured it were you in the panda get-up, Ryan. Even after I told you to not to follow me.” The voice spoke from behind them and they all whirled to see the Doctor, still in her pirate outfit, leaning against the TARDIS wall, hands folded across her chest. She had eyes only for Yaz. 

_ THEN – Yaz’s bedroom _

Yaz walked into her flat, exhausted. She moved through the darkness to her bedroom, kicked off her shoes, and fell onto the mattress. She’d be lying if she didn’t want someone else here with her. She rolled onto her back and threw an arm over her eyes. She could still feel the silkiness of Cap’s shirt under her fingers, the softness of her mouth, her tongue.

Yaz groaned, clenching her thighs together in desire. The other hand reached up and started to unbutton her coveralls. Yaz needed to touch herself.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Yaz startled, wriggling to pry the phone out of her pocket. She read the message and her eyebrows flew up.

“What?” she gawked at her phone.

_i’ll see you again very soon, yaz. believe me. i won’t let you off that easy. x - c_

Yaz smiled in disbelief. How in the world did she get her number? She laughed and tossed the phone onto her nightstand, curling on her side and already hurtling toward sleep.

She dreamt of a pirate with bright eyes.

_ NOW – The TARDIS Hallway _

Yaz’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh my days. It’s you. _Cap_.” she said shakily. She suddenly felt very dizzy and had to shut her eyes and brace against the wall for support.

“Yaz, y’alright love?” Graham said, concern in his voice.

She righted herself, standing up fully and looking at the Doctor. She shook her head in disbelief and her stupid tears were back.

“It were over three years ago now. Amazing.” She gulped. The Doctor didn’t say anything, just watched her, a very intense look in her eyes.

Ryan looked back and forth between the two women and grabbed a fistful of Graham’s shirt. He whispered to Graham, “I’ve seen this before, Granddad. Let’s leg it out of ‘ere.” He pushed Graham away behind him and they retreated down the hall to their bedrooms.

The Doctor reached behind her and pulled out a cell phone. She kept her eyes on Yaz before dropping her face and tapping out a quick message and hitting send. She tucked the phone back into her pocket and started toward Yaz.


	4. Meeting Again for the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the final chapter - enjoy friends. Leave comments if you feel so inclined. Happy Halloween y'all - hope everyone's doing good.

_ JUST THEN – The TARDIS Hallway _

The Doctor rounded the corner and saw her fam; Ryan holding forth and joking; Graham concerned, baffled, and proud, all at once. And Yaz. Yaz looking both the same and very different from the Yaz she just left. The Yaz who’d kissed her with reckless abandon, not knowing who she was or why she was there. She spied the panda head under Ryan’s arm and leaned against the wall, folding her hands across herself in frustration.

“Ah. Figured it were you in the panda get-up, Ryan. Even after I told you to not to follow me.”

Ryan spun on his heels and immediately looked guilty. 

The Doctor could barely spare him a glance for want of looking at Yaz. She was caught in a gravitational pull she couldn’t break. She watched the spark of recognition flare in the younger woman’s eyes, her mouth falling open. The Doctor waited – Yaz needed to dictate how this would go.

“Oh my days. It’s you. _Cap._ ” Yaz said, her breath coming out in a rush. That name, invoked with a sense of wonder. Could one be jealous of one’s self? The Doctor reckoned so, and had been a time or two before, she remembered.

Yaz listed toward the wall and the Doctor had to restrain herself from rushing to her side. Graham bent toward her and murmured a question.

Yaz stood back up and took in the Doctor fully, her eyes roaming over the Doctor’s body, darting from her gloved hands to her boots to her neck and back up to her eyes, covered as they were by the mask. The Doctor let out a quiet exhale under the scrutiny.

“It were over three years ago now. Amazing.” Yaz seemed frozen, like a deer in the headlights. The Doctor stared at her, thinking through all the possible ways this could go. All the possible timelines. She could still feel Yaz’s hands on her hips, her scorching mouth on her own, and the beat of her hearts accelerated.

Ryan said something and then he and Graham disappeared farther into the TARDIS. 

The Doctor thought of Past-Yaz once more, and needed suddenly to send that person a sign, something to let her know she wouldn’t be forgotten, that she was on her mind. 

Yaz watched her, and when the Doctor finished her text and put her phone away, the time lord knew it was understood what she was doing.

Yaz pulled in a harsh breath as the Doctor crossed the distance between them. She backed up to the doorframe of her open door and the Doctor stepped close, placing a hand on the wall near her head – not quite touching her but leaving no space between them. There was a frisson of tension in the air. The Doctor could see Yaz’s pulse in her throat. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were tear-stained. The Doctor was taller, owing to her boots, and to Yaz’s bare feet, and she savored the powerful feeling of looking down at Yaz’s beautiful face. Heat bloomed in her stomach and she wanted so very much to take Yaz right there in the hallway, to do unspeakable things to her.

“Hiya, you,” she whispered, and Yaz’s eyelids fluttered as she leaned in closer, her mouth tilting up to the Doctor’s. The Doctor didn’t move in and Yaz shivered, coming back to herself. She licked her lips and then slipped a hand into the Doctor’s gloved one. She stepped backward into her room. The Doctor smiled and followed, pulling the door shut behind her.

_ JUST NOW – Yaz’s Room _

Yaz was having trouble breathing. She pulled the Doctor through into her room, and then didn’t really know what to do next. The Doctor stood before her, hands at her sides, her head tilted toward Yaz, but she wasn’t moving, just calmly watching Yaz and smiling enigmatically. Wistfully, Yaz thought. 

_What the blazes had happened to her manic Doctor? Was it Yaz’s fault? Did she do this?_

Yaz took the Doctor’s gloved hand in hers again and raised it to her lips. She kissed one finger after another, the Doctor watching her all the while, tracking every movement. She grasped the glove by the fingers and peeled it off slowly. She brought the Doctor’s hand back to her mouth and kissed each bare finger again, her thumb rubbing against the pulses at her wrist. The Doctor let out a tormented breath and bit her lip. Yaz repeated the process with the other hand, her lips lingering longer on every revealed digit. She focused on the hazel eyes watching her from under the black and gold mask.

“I waited for her, you know,” Yaz finally spoke. She reached up and lifted the tricorn hat off the Doctor’s head, running her hand gently over the Doctor’s covered scalp. The Doctor’s eyes slipped closed. “After she sent me that text, I kept looking for her in cafes, in parks when I were running. Hell, even in the corners of my own room, fully expecting her to materialize like magic.” She walked behind the Doctor, trailing a hand lightly across the Doctor’s shoulders, stopping to loosen the knot at the nape of the Doctor’s neck. She slipped fingers and thumb under the cloth and up through the Doctor’s hair. The softness made Yaz’s knees weak.

She slipped the cloth off, exposing blonde locks. She touched the Doctor’s shoulder and kept circling around her, brushing her breasts against the time lord’s arm as she went. 

“She haunted me, Doctor. For months.” The mask remained and Yaz ran her hand up the Doctor’s neck and across her jaw, resting her hand on the edge of the black and gold. The other hand swept up her neck and landed on the other side of the mask. Yaz’s elbows were bracketing the Doctor’s face, and her lips were inches from the Doctor’s.

The Doctor’s pupils had expanded, and she blinked rapidly from all the sensations of Yaz’s hands.

“And then you fell through that bloody train roof, y’crazy thing,” as she spoke, she lifted the mask away from the Doctor’s eyes, and the Doctor’s hands finally moved, coming up to Yaz’s waist and resting there. 

Yaz budged up faintly on her toes, bringing their lips closer still. The Doctor’s mouth had dropped open and she was breathing heavily. Her hands flexed against the skin at Yaz’s hips.

“And you made me forget all about her.” Yaz touched her lips to the Doctor’s briefly and pulled back to take in the Doctor’s face.

“There you are.” She leaned in and kissed the Doctor’s cheek. “Thank you, Doctor.” She ran her hands up into the Doctor’s hair again, scratching her nails tenderly across the Doctor’s scalp, and the time lord groaned. She pulled her head toward her and placed a faint kiss against the Doctor’s closed eye, feathering her lips over the skin there before moving to the other, and doing the same. She settled back onto her heels and cupped the Doctor’s face in her hands.

“Thanks for dressing up like a weird pirate and rescuing me, and not running for the hills when my young-self tried to put the moves on you.” She bit her lip happily, as the Doctor’s own smile broke over her face like a sunrise. 

“Well,” The Doctor finally spoke, “how d’you expect me to run for the hills when you kiss like that? In my defense, I were completely unprepared for it.” Yaz tensed, thinking she’d done something wrong and her hands fell from the Doctor’s face. The Doctor tightened her hands at Yaz’s waist, sensing Yaz pulling away, “uh-uh. No y’don’t.” The Doctor shifted her own hand into Yaz’s hair and leaned over, bending Yaz backward. Yaz saw the muscles in the Doctor’s cheeks moving like she was grinding her teeth. 

“Yaz,” she said, her other hand snaking around her waist and splaying across her lower back, rubbing slow circles there. Yaz’s head fell back, offering her neck to the Doctor. 

“You want me, Yaz. I’m cutting’ to the chase, as they say. And I want you. So very much. I’m having trouble controllin’ myself, if I’m bein’ honest.” She kissed Yaz’s bared throat and Yaz let out a whimper that had been trapped inside her since she saw the Doctor in the hall. 

“Don’t…don’t control y’self, Doctor.” Yaz gasped, and she fisted her hands in the Doctor’s hair, flexing her hands so she yanked lightly at the roots. The Doctor let out a strangled noise and her mouth came alive against Yaz’s neck, sucking hard. Yaz felt the heat between her legs climbing in intensity. The Doctor shifted her mouth to Yaz’s and captured her lips in a fervent kiss, licking along Yaz’s bottom lip.

“Mmmm,” Yaz whined, and her knees threatened to buckle again. The Doctor gripped her tighter and walked her toward the bed, her mouth drifting across Yaz’s face. She whispered nonsense words while she kissed her. The backs of Yaz’s legs hit the bedframe and she fell backward, her trajectory slowed by the Doctor, cradling her and following her down as they landed against the soft duvet. 

The Doctor covered Yaz with her body, her hips shifting and her leg angling between Yaz’s knees. She latched onto Yaz’s earlobe and sucked and Yaz moaned, again, louder, and wantonly. It felt like the Doctor’s face was already buried between her legs.

“Oh _God_ ,” Yaz muttered. She grabbed the hem of the Doctor’s pirate shirt in an effort to gain control.

“As much as I love the role-play, Doctor, I… _fuck_ ,” The Doctor sucked again on her earlobe and her hips bucked up in response, “I desperately need you out of this billowy thing.” She yanked up on the shirt and managed to separate the Doctor from her ear momentarily as she drew it up and over the Doctor’s head. As it came off, the Doctor shook her hair and grinned down at Yaz, her eyes black and liquid.

“Oh I’m done for, aren’t I?” Yaz said, knowing her own eyes had gone all moony too, and then she looked down the Doctor’s torso and she growled. She didn’t mean to, but the Doctor was wearing a white lacy bralette.

“No,” she ground out, “what’re y’doin’ to me?” Her eyebrows pinched together. The Doctor laughed breathlessly. Yaz fastened her hands to the backside of the Doctor’s upper thighs and shifted her up hard, bringing the Doctor’s chest to eye level. The Doctor was startled clearly, her muscles tightening. Yaz latched onto the Doctor’s right nipple, pulling it hard into her wet mouth, and the Doctor gasped, her forearms tightening, shaking to keep her upright and pushing down against Yaz’s mouth.

“Yaz!” The Doctor panted. Yaz released her nipple through the fabric long enough to wrap her arms around the Doctor and unclasp the bra. She peeled it off, wasting no time, and grabbed the hem of her own jumper, shifting it up. The Doctor helped her get it over her head and off, and they rolled so Yaz was on top.

Yaz shifted her knee hard between the Doctor’s legs, rubbing her thigh forcefully against the Doctor’s pussy. The Doctor’s eyebrows flew up and her breath caught for a second, her mouth opening and closing before she let out a gusty moan. Yaz looked down at the Doctor’s bare breasts in a daze. The Doctor craned her neck and kissed Yaz under the jaw, her deft hands moving around Yaz and unfastening her bra. She drew Yaz down into an urgent, steamy kiss as the bra came away. The Doctor flung it across the room and rolled Yaz back so she was below the Doctor. 

The Doctor grazed kisses down Yaz’s neck, stopping at the join of her shoulder, laving the pulse there. Her soft hair was skimming over Yaz’s skin and it was doing things to Yaz – her nipples hardened painfully. The Doctor hummed against her as she pulled the sensitive nub of Yaz’s nipple between her teeth. Yaz felt like a floodgate released between her thighs and she rocked her hips up. The Doctor’s hands were tearing at Yaz’s jeans, forcing them open. She tugged the jeans down Yaz’s thighs, taking her underpants with them. Yaz propped herself up on her elbows to watch the frenetic energy of the Doctor. Even as she wrestled the clothes off, the time lord’s eyes were fixed on the crux of Yaz’s sex. 

The Doctor wrenched the jeans free and pressed Yaz’s knees open against the bed. Yaz was completely naked and at the Doctor’s mercy. The Doctor still had on her black pants and boots and Yaz felt exposed under the time lord’s regard. The Doctor rumbled deep in her throat and sighed. 

“Oh, Yaz. You’re so gorgeous,” she said, running her fingers through Yaz’s folds. Yaz was so wet, and she moaned again at the Doctor’s touch.

“Please,” was all she could manage. The Doctor nodded and dropped her mouth without a second thought to Yaz, running her tongue up and down Yaz’s slit, fastening her lips onto Yaz’s clit and sucking hard. Yaz felt the tension of her impending orgasm crawling up her back already and she grabbed the Doctor’s hair. She swallowed guiltily – this was happening so fast but she couldn’t do a thing to stop it.

“Doctor – I’m!” she managed to yell, and the Doctor regarded her from beneath hooded eyes, still lavishing all her attention on Yaz’s clit. She moved her hands up to Yaz’s breasts and massaged her, plucking at her nipples as she moved her mouth, humming loudly. Yaz was rocking her hips up into the Doctor’s mouth and the Doctor shook her head against Yaz and moaned, lost in the act of making Yaz come undone. 

Yaz ground her hips down, then up, then down against that magnificent mouth. Her head thrashed from side to side. The tickle of the Doctor’s hair was what tipped her over the edge. As she climbed to her orgasm, she thought of pulling the black fabric off the Doctor’s hair and revealing her for everything she was. She tensed and came hard, all the muscles in her body drawing taught as the Doctor licked her into oblivion.

Yaz felt the tremors of her orgasm bouncing through her as she settled back into the mattress. The Doctor pressed kisses to her stomach, just above her belly button, and followed her own course up to Yaz’s mouth. The Doctor’s knee slid between Yaz’s legs, and she kissed Yaz slowly, deeply, slipping her tongue between Yaz’s lips and exploring the inside of her mouth. Yaz whimpered, but managed to separate them so she could speak.

“Well, Doctor. You,” she huffed out a breath, “you devil you,” she started, swiping her thumb across the Doctor’s cheek. 

“You taste so sweet, Yaz,” she nuzzled into Yaz’s neck. “I don’t think I could’ve stopped even if you wanted me to.” She pulled up and kissed her gently. 

Yaz gripped the Doctor by the arm and rolled her back, pushing her down onto the bed. She shifted the Doctor’s hands over her head. “Y’keep those there,” she ordered, and the Doctor’s eyes darkened more.

Yaz worked at the Doctor’s pants, keeping her eyes on the time lord the whole time. The Doctor rolled her hips regularly and Yaz fought to keep her own gasps in check. She was panting loudly but didn’t care. She forced the pants down and then swore loudly when she ran into the boots. She slid off the bed and yanked at the boots roughly.

The Doctor laughed, and that incensed Yaz. She breathed heavily through her nose, pulling the boots, trousers, and underwear off. She was kneeling on the floor now and grabbed the Doctor’s hips, shifting her down so she was laid open to Yaz.

The Doctor was sitting up. “Yaz, y’--” she started to say, but Yaz stopped any further words. She wrenched the Doctor’s thighs apart and dipped her tongue directly into the Doctor’s cunt. The Doctor keened, her back arching, and Yaz smiled against her. She pushed into the time lord, wriggling and moving her mouth, humming and moaning into her to increase the friction. She slipped her finger into the Doctor, groaning at the way her insides clenched as she started to fuck her, moving her finger in and out.

She dropped her other hand to the Doctor’s clit and circled it urgently. She shifted up the Doctor’s body, suckling wetly on her breasts, nipping hard on her nipples. The Doctor was writhing against her, miraculously keeping her hands over her head. That was something to explore later.

Yaz moved her hand inside the Doctor, crooking her finger to find the Doctor’s spot. Yaz almost sobbed at the feel of the Doctor seizing around her.

“Don’t stand on ceremony. You come for me, Doctor. Come for me now.” The Doctor bowed up like a diver, and her arms finally moved, forgetting Yaz’s order – she latched onto Yaz’s shoulders like she was fighting for dear life. She yelled up at the ceiling unguardedly. She relaxed in increments and pulled Yaz into a delirious kiss. It was sloppy and wet and the Doctor missed Yaz’s mouth more than she found it. Yaz grabbed her hair and held her still, rubbing her tongue against the Doctor’s, unhurried. The Doctor whined, and Yaz could’ve happily died right there.

She smirked against the Doctor’s mouth and shifted her body to lie at the Doctor’s side, an arm slung over the Doctor’s ribs. She moved that hand up to the Doctor’s chest and laid it there, feeling the Doctor’s heartbeats.

Yaz nestled her head into the Doctor’s neck, and the Doctor brought her hand up to circle Yaz, pulling her closer.

“You’re so wonderful, Yaz,” The Doctor muttered, clearly fighting to stay awake already. Well, it was a long night for her.

Yaz laughed into the Doctor’s neck. “You rest, yeah?” She licked the Doctor’s throat up to a spot behind her ear and the Doctor sighed.

“You have at least three years’ time to make up for,” Yaz whispered, sucking the Doctor’s ear lobe between her teeth.

The Doctor’s eyes flew open and in a flash Yaz was beneath her and immobile. 

The Doctor husked out, “is that a challenge?” She bit Yaz's bottom lip and Yaz’s eyes rolled back in her head.

_ THEN – Yaz’s bedroom _

Yaz woke up, the sun pushing weakly through the window. She was still in her overalls and red handkerchief, having slept soundly through the night. For the first time in a long time, she realized.

She rolled over, reaching for her phone, and looked at Cap’s message from last night. She smiled, biting her thumb, thinking what to type back. Nodding, she keyed in the response and hit send, falling back onto her pillow with a sigh.

_not if I see you first x_

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten about my other in-process stories! I just got distracted by something shiny. Sorry! This popped into my head and I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy... :)


End file.
